Malec Week Day 2, Into the Future
by NiennorNight
Summary: Alec comes home one evening and is faced with a surprise and an unexpected gift! [Set around 5 years after CoHF. SPOILERS for CoHF, and also a key element SPOILER from "Born In Endless Night" which you probably know of already...] Malec Of course xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~~! This one is for Malec Week Day 2! Theme,** " **Into the Future"**

* * *

 _ **It is set in the near future (Say, ~~5 years after CoHF?) and naturally, SPOILERS for CoHF, and also a key element SPOILER from "Born In Endless Night" which you probably know of already, esp. if you read my other fic "Light in the Dark"**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 **… … …**

Alec was returning home from a hunt. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't even register his actions as he mechanically unlocked the building's door and headed up the stairs. He unlocked the loft's door too, his mind still far away, and was absently stepping inside, when suddenly a loud noise and a flash of colour, violently pulled him out of his reverie. He jumped and his hand automatically moved to his weapon belt to grab a blade but it found nothing. It was gone. Terrified and frantic he looked up, only to meet a pair of green cat-eyes shining with mirth, and to receive a playful wink. This all happened in seconds, and then through the raining colours, (which were nothing more than glitter) he saw a flash of blue and black dashing towards him, and thanks to his Nephilim reflexes opened his arms just in time to catch it. _'Who's overselling their Nephilim reflexes now?'_ He thought back at the Warlock's words* smirking, as the giggling toddler fell into his arms yelling "DADDYYYY!"

"Hey…" He smiled kissing his hair and kneeling to hug him. "What's this all about?" he said gesturing at the still falling glitter, looking up at Magnus. The Warlock put the Nephilim's weapon belt aside and Alec shuddered looking at the child thinking of what could have happened and thanked the Angel for his lover's powers. Magnus walked up to them, and kneeled beside him "Tststs… Darling… Really? You forgot?" he said leaning in to kiss him. Alec raised an eyebrow in question, confused. "Forget… what?" He _**knew**_ it wasn't their anniversary, and it was neither Magnus' or the Little One's Birthday. Then what was the occasion? The child squirmed in his arms to be let go and as soon as he released him he went over to Magnus who picked him up and got back to his feet, moving to the center of the living room. The Warlock turned to face Alec and both he and the child stared at him, both covered in glitter and playfully judging him, so he decided to voice his thoughts. "What? I didn't forget anything important!" The child giggled at that and Magnus only smirked "I am **sure**!" Alec exclaimed "I know, it's neither of your birthdays or our anniversary!" The child was laughing as if Magnus was tickling him and said Warlock's smirk only became more profound.

"Whaaat?" demanded Alec, tilting his head to the side, confused to no end, looking totally adorable, and Magnus' smirk turned into a huge grin. "Silly Nephilim…" he said affectionately, his voice laced with adoration, and then turned to the boy in his arms using a slightly baby voice. "Okay then, let's show daddy what he forgot, yeah?" "Yeah!" The boy grinned widely too. "Great! Now, just as I showed you!" He moved the child holding him so his arms were free. As Alec watched curiously, not understanding a thing, but smiling adoringly at both of them, feeling immensely happy just watching them, the toddler raised his little hands and started moving them around creating colourful sparks.

The Shadowhunter stared dumbfounded, his blue eyes wide and looked at Magnus for an explanation. He only grinned mischievously at him, his cat-eyes shining with pride. The child closed his eyes concentrating, and then opened them again and started writing on air, on sloppy but shiny blue letters. Alec's mouth all but fell open as he watched shocked, the phrase "Happy Birthday Daddy!" forming in front of him. When the child was done Magnus airily waved a finger steadying the flickering letters and creating a blue heart around them.

Alec, still on his knees put a hand over his mouth, tearing up. "Angel…" he said in a low voice. The boy moved in Magnus' arms whining to be let down and run to Alec crying out "Daddy, daddy, why are you crying? You didn't like it? Wasn't it good?" Tears started welling up in the child's eyes too and Alec hastily hugged him tightly. "No, no, no, no…" He crooned, "It's perfect! I love it! Thank you… I love you so much!" "Then why are you crying daddy?" asked the child again, not convinced. "Because I'm so happy Sayang…" he said using Magnus' favourite endearment, as said Warlock came closer to them. The child let Alec go and swept his tears grinning widely "That's good then!" He said satisfied at last, and Alec laughed, getting on his feet and picking him up, then hugging both his husband and child. "I love you two so much…" **"We love you too"** Said Magnus and the boy simultaneously and then started laughing.

"When did you learn to do that?" Alec asked their son. "Daddy taught me!" Magnus smiled proudly, "We practiced all day today while you were out! He's a natural!" His feline eyes shone. "Daddy, what does natural mean?" "It means that if you can do that so young, you'll be a very powerful Warlock one day! Maybe stronger than Daddy too!" He laughed poking his nose. "Of course I can do it! I did it for daddy!" the child smiled widely and Alec hugged them both again. "Thank you so much…"

"Don't thank us yet baby! That wasn't half of it…" Magnus smiled mischievously and the child giggled as Alec looked on, surprised yet again "There's _**more**_?" Magnus and the child snorted simultaneously and laughed and Alec raised an eyebrow at them, giggling too. _'They're becoming identical…'_ "Of course Sayang!" Magnus answered him finally, that was just a warm-up!" The child jumped down and run laughing to the kitchen; "Cakeee!" Magnus gave a quick kiss to Alec who was standing frozen in place, and ran after the little one calling, "Wait for me sweetheart!" Alec heard them laugh again and made his way to the kitchen where he saw a blue, the exact shade of his eyes, clearly handmade cake, reading "Happy Birthday" and under that, "Darling" in Calligraphic cursive, and "Daddy" in the same style as the shining letters in the living room.

"Make a wish!" they both chanted. Alec smiled looking at them and blew off the candles. "What did you wish for?" asked the little one. "Nothing…" Alec said "I already have everything I could ever ask for…"

 **… … …**

* * *

 _ **What do you think so far? It could end here, but there's more!**_

* * *

 ***** **Note:** That was connected to TBC when Magnus told him the Nephilim are overselling their elite reflexes when Alec did something clumsy.

 **Excerpt:**

Alec looked startled. He was obviously far more nervous than Magnus had thought, because he fumbled and then dropped the glass, spilling crimson liquid all over himself and the floor. There was a crash as the glass hit the wood and splintered. Alec looked like he had been shot and was extremely embarrassed about it.

"Wow," said Magnus. "Your people are really overselling your elite Nephilim reflexes."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare_**

* * *

 _"Make a wish!" they both chanted. Alec smiled looking at them and blew off the candles. "What did you wish for?" asked the little one. "Nothing…" Alec said "I already have everything I could ever ask for…"_

 ** _…_ _…_ _…_**

* * *

"Is that right Sayang?" Magnus smiled tenderly "So… You wouldn't want to stay with us forever, if you could?" Alec's blue eyes widened and he bit his lip. "Magnus…" he said pained, "You know that's impossible…" "Nothing is impossible if you want it enough." The Warlock whispered softly. The toddler ran to Alec who immediately knelt down to reach his height, and hugged his with its tiny arms whining "I do not understand, but daddy said you will have to leave one day, even if you don't want to, and I don't like that! I want us to always be together!"

"And **I,** refuse to lose you." Magnus stepped in, staring intently in his blue eyes when Alec looked up at him. "Also, at this point, not losing you, is also a matter of self-preservation." "Self-preservation?" Alec echoed, not understanding, and Magnus smiled bitterly before responding "When you…" Magnus cringed at what he was about to say, and Alec gave him a warning look, his eyes flickering to their son. Magnus understood and amended "When you 'leave'… I will die." " **Magnus**!" the Warlock ignored him and went on "And I don't want to die… So you have to stay. Preferably forever. Preferably together with me." The child nodded in his arms, agreeing too. And Alec felt tears welling up in his eyes again. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Magnus knelt beside them, taking his face in his hands, wiping a stray tear that escaped his eyes "Don't be Sayang… It's not your fault. Just tell me this… If you **could** stay… Would you want to?" Alec leaned in to his touch. "Do you have to ask?" he said in a choked voice. "Of course I would…" "Then it's settled." Magnus briefly hugged them both and got up offering Alec his hand. "What are you talking about Mags?" Alec took the child in his arms and gave his hand to Magnus allowing to help him up. "Come here for a bit." His husband said, leading him to to the couch. Once Alec was sitting down, he said; "I can do it."

Alec's blue eyes widened at his words, and Magnus went on. "There will be a price though… To be able to make you immortal, our lives must be linked. So… if I die, you will die too… And the other way around. That's why that spell was so hard to track down. Very few would be willing to take that risk…" He looked away, in the distance "And that's why I want you to take all the time you need and think about it carefully before answering me if you want to do it or not." Alec was staring at him not believing his ears. "Wha-" he stuttered "What are you… saying?" Magnus turned to look at him at last, his face open and vulnerable and Alec found himself reaching out to touch him "Mags, are you sure it can be done?" "I am." He answered somberly, and then added nervously. "Will you… will you think about it?" "Yes." Alec answered simply and Magnus smiled, trying to hide his anxiety and fear. "Good. Remember, take all the time you need… I will just…" He gestured vaguely towards the kitchen "I will just go… to bring you some cake…" he added, getting up.

The little one who was quiet while they were talking, now ran excitedly to the kitchen chanting _"Cake, cake, cake!"_ Magnus turned his back on Alec about to follow, and felt Alec's hand closing around his wrist holding him back. "Wait." He froze, and turned to face him. The Nephilim pulled him down on the couch and took hold of both his hands. "Magnus… What about you?" He said looking in his amber-green cat-eyes who looked back at him surprised. "What? What about me?" "Have _**you**_ thought about it? There is too much at stake for you." Magnus snorted "Really Alexander? Did you even hear what I told you, not five minutes ago?" "Yes, but…" "No 'buts'" the Warlock cut him off. "This is your call Alexander. You decision. This is about you. Don't think about what anyone else wants. For once in your life, be selfish. You can do whatever **you** want."

Alec opened his mouth to say something but Magnus put a finger on his lips silencing him. " _ **Whatever**_ you want." He repeated looking into his blue eyes, the vulnerability returning in his own cat-owns. Alec kissed his finger and then grabbed his hand taking it away. "I decided. I want **you.** Forever. There is **nothing** to think about." "But…" "No 'buts'." Alec mirrored his words smirking. He then leaned in so their foreheads touched and whispered "I cannot live without you either. This is hardly a price to pay." It was Magnus' turn to look near tears now. "Are you sure?" "Yes. I am sure." The Warlock grabbed his face kissing him breathlessly. "I love you." He said. "I love you…" and kissed him again "I love you so much…" another kiss. Alec looked at him dazed, whispering back, "I love you too…"

They just stood there for a while looking into each other's eyes, until Magnus regained his composure first and said, "So… should we go-" "DAAADDYYYY!" Came the Little one's impatient cry from the kitchen. "C'mon!" Magnus chuckled. "But first… Let's go have some cake, okay?" He smiled leaning in for another kiss. Alec smiled against his lips. "Okay."

* * *

 **… … …**

 **That's it! What did you think? Please let me know if you liked it~~! ^_^**

* * *

 **… … …**

 **[Irrelevant Note:** Do you have **any** idea how hard it was to write this thing on the bus, while trying to keep a straight face and not smile like an idiot? **XD]**


End file.
